Bubblegum Lip Gloss
by floweronthewall
Summary: It was silly really, what kind of a sixteen year old boy, a popular and envied sixteen year old boy who seemingly breezed through life on his charm, boyish good looks and charisma, had a crush on his nerdy but quirky tutor? This one did, apparently,...


It's a really short **one-shot**.  
Uh huh. No more chapters after thish (:  
It will be done. Kaput. Byebye! Finish. :(

Um, what can I say; I have a strange mind (as many would so kindly point out :p) …and this time my crazy, teeny, tiny brain (so sad) got inspired by _Lancôme's_ lip-gloss You know the _juicy tube's_, they are _almost_ life. Uhm. The bubblegum one, _obviously._

It's just a little fun, and may seem like a bunch of pointless crap. But, personally I like pointless crap… meh. So don't bother bitchin' thanks. Set in like early season 1? Dunno. Hehe. Even so, it's kinda AU...  
Anyways, enjoy, read, review, you know, all that jazz.  
This one is for Beccy, because I promised her, that the next chapter of _Someone Like You_ would be hers, but well, you know hehe… while she's waiting ohso patiently :p, she can have this. I hope you like it, farm friend.  
Beccy pwns Mati  
Ohnoes! -giggle- I love you.  
-----

_It was silly really, what kind of a sixteen year old boy -- a popular and envied sixteen year old boy who seemingly breezed through life on his charm, boyish good looks and charisma, had a crush on his nerdy but quirky tutor? This one did, apparently, and every time she licked her soft, pink lips in that cute way of hers, he couldn't help but wonder if they tasted as good as they looked. Her lips looked like the colour of bubblegum… _

**Bubblegum Lip Gloss.**

Even sitting in the silence of the Tutor Centre, tapping his pencil against the desk, and jiggling his left leg, trying to make sense of the words that sat strewn across the notepad in front of him, he couldn't help but glance up every so often, and send lingering looks her way. When she wasn't watching, _obviously. _

It was silly really, what kind of a sixteen year old boy -- a popular and envied sixteen year old boy who seemingly breezed through life on his charm, boyish good looks and charisma, had a crush on his nerdy but quirky tutor? Nathan Scott did, apparently, and every time she licked her soft, pink lips in that cute way of hers, he couldn't help but wonder if they tasted as good as they looked. Her lips looked like the colour of bubblegum…

He felt a lump forming in his throat at the mere thought, and his pants seemed to feel a little tighter around the crotch area. He rolled his eyes to himself, mentally cursing, and tried his best to concentrate on the task at hand, but again he felt his eyes following a path to where she sat.

Haley James was a girl like no other to him. She always had something to say, something that was always appreciated, she was spontaneous and fun, she was independent and had that take no prisoners attitude, something he hadn't seen in many people he knew, before and something he really admired. But even though she made it crystal clear that she could look after herself, and she would, there was just something about her that made him want to look after her. They had just met recently, and usually his first instinct when he saw a 'hot' girl, would be too nail her. Haley was different, yes, the thought of bedding her had crossed his mind, but there was something else too. For the first time he had felt something more than lust. And, although he wasn't too pleased with that, he had to admit to himself that it pleased him.

"Nathan." Her voice rung through his thoughts, and he blinked, trying desperately to rid of the haze that surrounded him.

"What?" He squeaked, and quickly cleared his throat.

She grinned at him, her bubblegum pink coloured lips stretching wide, as she did. "Were you staring at me?" Her tone sounded almost flirty as she spoke.

He tried to brush it off with a laugh, as though what she was saying was absolutely ridiculous, but it came out wrong so he stayed quiet. He couldn't help but stare at her intensely, and the look of Haley blushing deeply couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his lips.

"History awaits you…" She pointed to the books on the table, and Nathan groaned playfully. The sounds of pencil scratching against paper filled the room.

He honestly had no idea what he was even writing, he couldn't stop her from entering his mind. Ever since the day he spotted her standing beside Lucas in the hallway, he wanted to know more. Just the thought of Lucas annoyed him to no end, and he felt his pencil digging into his skin, as he clenched his fist around it. He hated Lucas, his 'brother' almost even more now, for the simple fact that he always got to be with Haley, he knew her. Nathan wanted to believe he knew her, but the simple truth was, he didn't and that just helped the hatred he felt towards Lucas grow stronger. It was petty, and pretty pathetic, he knew that. He wanted Haley more in his life though, and he wasn't able to have that.

And, ever since the first time he'd seen her up close, her fiery personality shining through, he had been entranced. She was so unique, not afraid to be her own person, that was what pulled him in the most. That and the way she would always smile at him, her full lips pursed together, a shiny and sheer pinkness, drawn into a wide, infectious smile, that reached her eyes.

"Are you done with the other paper?" Haley's sweet voice piped up, dragging him away from his thoughts, yet again.

Nathan fumbled with the pencil he had in his hands, before dropping it onto the table and sifting through the papers that were strewn across the table. He slid the paper she wanted across the table, trying to avoid touching her as much as possible.

Haley flicked through the pages, and when she looked up, she smiled at him. "Looks pretty good, let me just get a red pen."

Nathan nodded, as he leant back in his chair, gulping when Haley leaned down, her shirt riding up slightly, exposing the creamy skin of her lower back.

"Alrighty." Haley announced, cheerfully, sending a bright smile in his direction, as she hoisted her baby blue, messenger bag onto the table. "I'm sure I have one somewhere in here." She muttered, as she continued to root through her bag. Pens and pencils followed, not one red one though. Nathan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, she was such a perfectionist. "Lip gloss?" Haley said, almost to herself, as she shook her head and through it next to the rest of the stationary that lay on the table.

Nathan peered closer, and smiled to himself. Bubblegum.

"Found it!" Haley exclaimed triumphantly a couple of seconds later, and Nathan laughed lightly. Her sheepish shrug following.

Haley set to work on marking the paper, and he was a little surprised to find she was done so soon. Surprised and disappointed, he probably wouldn't see her until Monday now. She strapped her bag across her chest, and Nathan too stood up, stuffing his books into his backpack, before slinging it onto his shoulder with ease.

"I'll see you on Monday morning?" She asked him, quietly and he had no idea what came over him.

Nathan slowly brought his hand out, and tucked the few, single strands of auburn coloured hair behind her ear. He smiled again, when she mumbled her thanks.

"You will see me on Monday." He answered, not knowing what to do with this moment, so he did what he thought best.

Nathan leaned closer, as he shrugged his backpack off, and slowly, torturously he pressed his lips firm, against hers. He thought she wouldn't respond, but she did. He slowly slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as they continued to kiss with an intense need.

After a few moments, she pulled away slowly, both of them breathless, and smiled at him. That smile she always smiled for him. Maybe he would be seeing her before Monday, Nathan told himself as she came closer to him, and he captured her lips in a searing kiss, his hands skimming across her back, while her hands opted for his neck.

Finally, after all this time, he got to kiss those bubblegum pink coloured lips of hers, and he could taste the distinct bubblegum flavour of her lip-gloss as their mouths and tongues continued to plunder further, to a feeling neither had ever felt before. And, Nathan Scott finally felt comfort, _found comfort._ In Haley James.  
-----


End file.
